The invention relates to a device for the stable and zero backlash adjustment of a camera-holding device around at least one tilting axis, in particular on a device for multi-channel image capture, wherein the adjustment device comprises two plates joined to one another so as to be tiltable and wherein the upper plate as camera support plate carries the camera at least indirectly and is connected to the lower plate acting as the base plate.
For the capture of images that appear to be three-dimensional and are displayed with multi-channel image presentation techniques, at least two views of the object to be recorded are necessary. The individual images are then merged to a single three-dimensional appearing image. The cameras for these recordings are either next to each other pointing in the same direction, but with a slightly different perspective (parallax), or they are mounted on two camera levels which are merged to a single level by using a partial mirror (see exemplified in WO 2011/029 426 A1)
Furthermore it is also possible to set up at least two cameras on at least two levels (see exemplified in DE 10 2005 042 413). The resulting camera view angles are thereby pointed in the same direction as well and the recordings occur in slightly different perspectives. Since the position of the optical axes of the used lenses to each other changes depending on the mounting of the cameras or their lenses and depending on the focal length, the camera position(s) should be readjusted particularly after each change of focal length to avoid so-called offsets or vertical parallaxes or otherwise wrongly calibrated pictures.
Currently cameras—particularly for multi-channel image capture—are usually adjusted to each other via a tilting device where at least for one camera two supporting plates are connected to a kind of rocker and on which the reciprocal tilting adjustment is done via a screw thread, a bracket attached to a plate and a screw nut attached to another plate, which adjusts the distance between the two plates which are connected to form a rocker. Thereby the angle of a camera mounted on the rocker is adjusted vertically. Even if a fine thread is used, there has to be enough backlash in the bracket and between the screw thread and screw nut to allow the screw thread to turn smoothly. This however makes the calibration very inaccurate as the aforementioned backlash causes the rocker to not be stable on its own. Therefore the rocker has to be clamped in the respective position via an additional holding mechanism (e.g. small plates with long slot and locking screw). This does solve the stability problem, but causes two additional problems. Firstly the angular adjustment will be more or less falsified or even lost through the tightening of the locking screw; secondly the locking screw makes an immediate motoric readjustment of the angel on the tilting device impossible. Namely because for a motoric readjustment the locking screw would first have to be manually loosened or laboriously motorically opened to then have the opportunity to readjust the tilting device.